Dartling Gun
The Dartling Gun is a tower in Bloons TD 4 released in an update on May 5, 2011 and Bloons TD 5 . The Dartling Gun shoots darts at wherever your mouse cursor is pointing. This is the only tower to date that is controlled by the player without clicking. In Bloons Tower Defense 5, this tower costs $810 on easy, $950 on medium and $1030 on hard. Rate of Fire (shot per second): 4, ~10 with Faster Barrel Spin. Damage: 1 pop per shot, 3 with Powerful Darts, 13 with Laser Cannon, 100 with Ray of Doom, explosive with Hydra Rocket Pods or BADS. Upgrades BTD4 Purchase: 1065/1250/1350. Steady Barrels *This upgrade reduces the gun's spread. Cost: $215/$250/$270 Powerful Shots *This upgrade slightly increases the gun's fire rate, darts shot fly across the screen 20% faster and can pop 3 bloons each. Also reduces the spread of the gun a little more. Cost: $510/$600/$650 Increased Barrel Spin *This upgrade increases the gun's rate of fire. The monkey's camo hat turns blue. Cost: $2125/$2500/$2700 Laser Cannon *Unlocked at Rank 33 *This upgrade enables the Dartling Gun to shoot lasers, similar to the Laser Vision upgrade for the Super Monkey but can also pop leads. The monkey's hat turns red with this upgrade. Shoots nearly as fast as the Sun God. Cost: $12750/$15000/$16200 BTD5 Path 1 1.Focused Firing ($210/$250/$270) *Greatly reduces the spread of the gun, therefore being more likely to pop bloons. 2.Faster Barrel Spin ($1020/$1200/$1300) *Makes gun fire much faster. Gains back a bit of the spread however. 3.Laser Cannon ($5100/$6000/$6480) *Converts the gun into a super powerful laser cannon that can pop 13 bloons with each shot. Also shoots faster and pops frozen bloons. This upgrade doesn't shoot faster than a Super Monkey with Laser Blasts, but is more powerful against Bloons. However, It still can't pop lead bloons unless influenced by a MIB or has the Depleted Bloontonium Darts upgrade 4.Ray Of Doom ($46750/$55000/$59400) *Shoots a straight, solid beam of bloon annihalation, destroying almost all bloons that it touches. *It is a bit like Death Ray Vision for Bloons Super Monkey *In Sandbox mode, the Ray of Doom keeps shooting even if there are no bloons. Path 2 1.Powerful Darts ($510/$600/$650) *Faster darts that can pop 3 bloons each. 2.Depleted Bloontonium Darts ($850/$1000/$1080) *Can pop any type of bloon. 3.Hydra Rocket Pods ($5950/$7000/$7560) *Shoots missiles that explode on impact, making it like a rapid fire bomb tower of sorts. 4.Bloon Area Denial System ($17000/$20000/$21600) *Shoots 3 Hydra Rockets at a time. *Rocket Storm Ability- shoots missiles to the nearest 100 bloons on screen. Tier 4 upgrades are unlocked at rank 38. How Many Bloons Can It Pop? *It can pop 20 red/blue/green/yellow bloons without any upgrades. *It can pop 20 pink bloons or 10 black/white/camo bloons with the steady barrels upgrade. *However, it cannot defeat 10 zebra bloons with the powerful shots upgrade. *It can pop 10 zebra/rainbow bloons with the increased barrel spin upgrade. *It can pop 5 ceramic bloons with the laser cannon upgrade. *2 laser cannons can destroy a MOAB and a BFB. *In BTD5, a single Ray of Doom can completely destroy a ZOMG all by itself on the first track. *In BTD5, a single faster barrel spin can destroy a ceramic all by itself on the first track. Trivia *The hat of the monkey that controls the dartling gun changes color twice through separate upgrades. *It can't be found in the Bloons TD 4 Track Editor. *There is no Hotkey for the Dartling Gun in BTD4. In BTD5 it's Hotkey is N. *It has a target priority system like any other tower in BTD4, even though it follows the player's mouse cursor. *2 Dartling Guns upgraded to Laser Cannons can destroy an M.O.A.B. and a B.F.B. *In BTD4, It is the one of the 4 towers that can pop a Camo Bloon without any upgrades, the other three being the Mortar Tower, Monkey Ace and the Spike Factory. In BTD5, the Spike Factory, the Dartling Gun and the Ninja Monkey, a tower new to the Bloons TD scene, are the only towers that don't need an upgrade to pop a Camo Bloon. The Monkey Ace needs Spy Plane upgrade and the Mortar Tower needs Signal Flare. *It is based on the real weapon the Gatling gun, however, shooting darts instead of bullets. *In Bloons TD 4 Expansion, the Dartling Gun's logo in the "shop" is a Dart Monkey along with the Spike Factory. *In Sandbox mode, the Ray of Doom is the only upgrade for the Dartling Gun that shoots even when there are no bloons in sight. * Only Tier 2 Dartling Guns have different colours for each path. However, Tiers 3 and 4 look different on either path but the guns are the same colour. *This tower has the perfect combination of speed and power. *The level 3 upgrades for the dartling gun shoots something else instead of darts. (In BTD5.) *In BTD5, 3rd and 4th upgrades on path 1 turns it into a laser weapon while path 2 turns it into missile weapon *The width of the Dartling Gun increased dramatically from BTD4 to BTD5 *In BTD4 Dartling Gun has 3 barrels similar the real GAU-19 (3 Barrel Version) and in BTD5 it has 6 barrels similar the real Minigun. *If the player wishes not to control the Dartling Gun, it is a good idea to put the cursor in the beginning of the track and exit the screen, since you cannot aim outside the game screen. However, if you do this, you will have to use Hotkeys to control gameplay unless you want to keep setting the cursor and moving it off the screen. **Another way to not have to control the dartling gun is to buy a tier 3 Dartling Ammo Dump. *It is one of the only towers not to have a shooting option, due to the fact the cursor controls it. *The Dartling Gun is the only Tower not in Bloons Tower Defense Battles at the moment, but it will be added in a later update. *Two 4/2 Dartling Guns can outmatch a 4/2 Super Monkey if the latter has no sacrifices. Category:Towers Category:Dartling Gun Category:Additions Category:Camo Detectors Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS